


Art für Antares Story "Portland - Von Wesen und Göttern"

by mella68



Category: Grimm (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art für Antares Story "Portland - Von Wesen und Göttern"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Portland - Von Wesen und Göttern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477927) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



Zusammenfassung der Story: 

Daniel fährt nach Portland, weil er Walter Harriman helfen will herauszufinden, was mit dessen Neffen los ist, der sich so merkwürdig benimmt. Schon kurze Zeit später kommt ihm ein Detective bei seinen Ermittlungen in die Quere - oder er dem Detective, je nachdem, von welcher Seite aus man es sieht.

 

 

 

 


End file.
